


Can Tears Bring Everyone Together?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Steven, Blue diamond Steven - Freeform, F/M, Steven Universe is a Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had found a baby wrapped up in a blanket near and old machine on their way back from a mission. Rose wanting to protect all life brought the baby with her. This is where everything takes a huge turn.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. Baby Blue

_____________

"What horrible creature would leave such a young human by themself?" Rose questioned holding the small baby in her arms. The infant was still sleeping as she picked him up "why is he so small?" Amethyst questioned. "Oh I think he's still sleeping, let's take him back with us so he doesn't get hurt" Rose suggested until something caught the fusion's eyes. It was a piece of paper. “What do you think we should name him?" she said smiling, "um Rose are you sure it's a good idea to bring a baby with us?" Pearl asked. "It's not like he's got anywhere to go" the purple gem stated, "besides Pearl wouldn't it be fun? Raising a human! Taking care of a living creature! Seeing how they grow, love, and we could be their family!" the diamond said happily. Picking it up she turned towards the other Crystal Gems, "What's that you got there Garnet?" Amethyst asked as everyone's attention was quickly turned to the fusions. Showing them what the paper said she read it out loud "his name is Steven" the sleeping baby shuffled a little in his sleep at the mention of his name. Looking at the young human Amethyst leaned over the diamond's shoulder to get a good look at him "Steven. Steeevooon." Rose stretched "isn't that such a strange name?" she smiled. 

"Are we going to take him with us or not?" Amethyst asked getting impatient.

"Oh yes! We should head back to the temple and get him some proper clothes."

"Wait, Rose, you can't be serious? A living being? We can't ju-"

"Come on Pearl! Don't be such a buzz kill" the purple gem said.

"I am not! I just have some concerns about raising a child! Garnet tell her!" she said pointing over to Amethyst. "I picture us taking him anyway," the fusion said fixing her visor.

"W-what!?"

"Cool!" Amethyst said running over to the warp pad Rose following behind. "I didn't use my future vision by the way," Garnet said walking over to the other three. Groaning Pearl followed shortly after as they activated the pad being back at the temple in no time.

-A Few Hours Later-

Rose left Garnet in charge of taking care of Steven while they went into town to get a few baby things needed to take care of him. They were currently in their room as the fusion looked down at the child in her arms who was still sleeping 'I didn't know humans sleep for this long' Ruby thought, 'He's still young Ruby he needs his energy' Sapphire replied. Steven shuffled in their arms trying to get comfy in the blanket that was wrapped around him, after a while of trying he woke up showing his diamond-like eyes to Garnet as she started to get uncomfortable staring into his eyes. A memory made its way into their mind when they first fused. How Sapphire was about to be poofed. Looking blue diamond in the eye. Steven felt their confusion and started to tear up as a blue aura surrounded him before spreading throughout the room as the fusion started to cry trying to keep themselves together. They eventually couldn't hold together as they split Sapphire holding Steven as she moved her hair out of her face staring at him as tears fell from her eye. 

"I-it can't be," she said sniffling as she moved the blanket off his chest to see a blue gem. The room door opened showing Rose standing there tears in her eyes, wobbling over to Sapphire as the gem handed her the crying baby. She stared down at the crying child confused before staring at his gem, she didn't know what to do but what she did know was that the others wouldn't be able to handle much longer of Steven's crying. So she held the infant closer to him singing a soft and quiet song to calm him down. After his tears slowed down the aura around the room disappeared as Rose stopped singing and looked down at Steven confusion written all over her face as he looked right back at her smiling before reaching his hand out to her. "Rose," a voice said as she looked up towards Ruby and Sapphire. "It can't be her... right?" Ruby said concerned Amethyst and Pearl walked into the room looking over Rose's shoulder gasping. "It's not her, but he has her gem," she said cautiously letting Steven grab onto her finger as he smiled.

"But how is that even possible?" Pearl asked taking her hand off of her mouth. "I don't know" she replied "We..." Sapphire started, getting everyone's attention "we should probably feed him before he starts crying again" and just as she said that Steven started crying again. Everyone groaned as tears fell from their faces, and here is where we begin our journey.

_____________


	2. Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Steven draws in the sand

But that was a couple of years ago, Steven is now four! Isn't that exciting! Though he has trouble saying a few words, the Crystal Gems had come to the realization that Steven wasn't Blue Diamond seeing as he was just a normal baby with a diamond and uncontrollable diamond powers. But that's beside the point. "Steven!" Rose called "Come!" she yelled as the four-year-old who was drawing in the sand stood up and ran over running up the stairs. "Careful Steven the house isn't done yet!" Pearl yelled "Pearl the house is technically done we just need to finish the roof," Rose said smiling as Steven ran up to her. Pearl went inside to give him the food she had whipped up. But just as the leader of the Crystal Gems was gonna follow something caught her eye. The drawing in the sand that Steven was doing. Sweat ran down her face as she quickly followed the two inside. "Steven, who is it that you were drawing outside?" she asked as he looked up at her becoming as nervous as her but more visible. 

"I was dwawing the... Woman fwom my dweams" he replied having only a bit of trouble pronouncing his r's. "What... Woman?" Pearl asked putting down the plate with the sandwich on it, "I see this weeeaally big woman she was bwue and-and she was talking two Wose on a thingy" he described throwing his hands up trying to show how big she was. Amethyst crawled off of the warp pad she was sitting on and went over to Steven, Rose, and Pearl "Whoa, what were they talking about?" she asked as Rose and Pearl stared at him waiting for his answer "she said something about Eawth and co-con-" he paused mumbling something trying to get the word correct. Rose and Pearl looked at each other scared as Amethyst put on a confused look. "What happened next?" she asked bringing Steven back on task "oh then I see you wit Wose too!" he said smiling. "He's probably seeing Blue Diamonds memories but mixing them up with people he already knows," Garnet said looking over at them while holding a hammer "y-yes! That's probably why!" Pearl said laughing nervously.

The fusion did a small nod before continuing on finishing the roof. Rose and Pearl sighed as she pushed the plate over to Steven. Rose put her hand on his hair as he ate the sandwich, she has been raising him as if she was his mom since they found him when he was a baby. A few hours later the roof was finally done the sun had set and they agreed to celebrate the finishing of the house tomorrow. 

_____________

"Pink? Pink I was talking to Yellow and I think we found a way to get rid of the-" Blue turned the corner looking at the small thrown in the middle of the room. Walking up to it she placed a hand on the thrown, "Pi-" she gasped seeing the pile of shards on the ground. Falling onto her knees she carefully cupped the shards in her hands as tears pooled from her eyes. "Pink..." she cried as a Jasper walked in seeing Blue on the floor crying as she sent a blue aura around the room making the gem cry her tears. "Go find Yellow and White" she ordered between sobs and hiccups as Jasper nodded running off.

_____________

"Steven!" Amethyst yelled as Steven opened his eyes to see her on top of him. "You okay bud? You were crying in your sleep" she said whipping her tears away "oh" he replied.

"I can get Rose if you want"

"Nu, can you stay?" Steven asked looking up at her before she sighed sitting next to him on the bed.


	3. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds an homeworld gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven house is arraigned differently here, so he has his own door

_____________(✪)_____________

"What are these small creatures you speak of?" the diamond asked looming over the human next to her moving the coat of her face “well they’re called children” Greg nervously chuckled. “It’s like that fusion thing you told me gems could do, but you get to see it as an actual person and teach it things” he explained. “Where do you find these ‘children’?” She asked as Greg blushed scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Well you don’t find them, Blue, you have to make them” he replied looking away.

_____________❂_____________

Steven hummed to himself as he put up his dark blue hood, there was a new resident to Beach City. Steven being to shy to actually go up and talk with them, he decided to watch from afar. Apparently, they had bought a car wash here so he knew exactly where to find them. Once he found the car wash he saw a van parked in front of it, something was shaking the van before a man was seen carrying a large box. "From what I've seen this place didn't really change that much" he spoke, the man looked to be in his late thirties. He had a taupe hair styled in a mullet that goes down to his waist, with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He wore a black t-shirt, short gray pants, and teal flip-flops. He placed the box down smiling as someone else came up next to him, they were about the same height as Pearl. She had sky blue skin and messy, chin-length periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, Her outfit consisted of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline. She had a sheer, frost-blue, knee-length skirt, and pale blue flats.

What really caught his eye was the gem on her chest, the gems had told Steven about them being the only gems on earth after the war. That they fear that homeworld gems will return to finish what has been started. A small gust of wind swept the area as the hybrid clenched onto the sleeve of his hoodie, that was when the gem turned to face his direction. His breathing hitched as they stared at each other for a moment, his anxiety already reaching past the stars. He turned around and bolted for it, but as the gem was about to go after him the human requested some help with the boxes. The Diamond child ran back to the temple slamming the front door open. He went to his room running over to his desk full of drawings quickly grabbing two blank pages. He grabbed his trusty pencil and started sketching out a circle. The gems knew that despite having a close relationship, Steven struggled to express some things to them. So he'd draw.

He'd express what was on his mind through various types of art. Two of his favorites being music and drawing. "Amethyst your room is a mess! It's almost impossible to find anything in there!" Pearl yelled as the gems stepped off the warp pad. Rose giggled as the purple gem rolled her eyes ignoring the birds squawking. Garnet slightly frowned noticing Steven's door open, the quartz followed her gaze before smiling. "Something's wrong," she said catching everyone's attention, the other two caught on quickly to what she was referring too. Rose was the first to walk up and enter the room seeing the hybrid at his desk. "What are you drawing?" She asked, not noticing the earbuds he had on while placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched before quickly putting on his hood, the paper he was drawing on had a sketch of a gem and a male human with a bunch of questions written around it. 

'Who is he?'  
'Why is there a gem with him?'  
'Who is she?'  
'Why are they here?'

Sweat ran down her face as she recognized the gem, she was a Pearl. Not just any ordinary Pearl too. His Pearl. Her first thought was to keep Steven away from her once she realized who it was. She scanned the paper to see if it could give her any idea how he could've possibly know her. Dream maybe? She didn't know, but there was one thing she knew for sure. She and Pearl are definitely going to have a meeting about this.


End file.
